Final Destination 3: The Other Story
by SnakeSaber639
Summary: Based off of FD3's alternate beginning. After having a strange premonition, Wendy Christensen freaks out. She and her friends get off a roller-coaster, letting others take their places. After finding out that they narrowly avoided a gruesome story, they think it's all over... but when Peace Miller, one of Wendy's schoolmates has another premonition, things are about to get tough.


**Wassup guys? Snake here! I'm (pretty much) out of hiatus! Though I might not be working on Second Chance TOO much, I'll try to release a new chapter soon. For now, enjoy this fic on one of my favourite movie series, Final Destination! This is basically a "What If" Cenario based on the alternate beginning of FD3. Enjoy! (NOTE: Events in this fic won't take place EXACTLY like the movie, so don't judge.)**

Wendy Christensen was a normal everyday grad-student. She had long brown hair and was around average height. You wouldn't really expect anything weird from her. Sure, she had her quirks, like being a control-freak, or her avid hobby of photography, but nothing weird, right? Well, that's what she thought until graduation night...

SNAP!

Wendy had clicked her camera once again, eager to take pictures rather than get on the rides. She had just taken another picture of her friends on a very scary looking ride. She was wearing a blood-red jacket, blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her friends got off the "High-Dive" to meet up with Wendy. "You got the pic?" Asked Jason Wise, Wendy's boyfriend. He had medium-short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black jock jacket. "Yep! Honestly, your faces!" Wendy laughed. She looked at the picture. It seems that just as she snapped it, the V of Dive on the giant LED letters had malfunctioned, causing it to spell "HIGH DI E". Wendy looked up. The V seemed to be back in place.

"Wendy, you're missing out on so much!" Said Wendy's best friend, Carrie Dreyer, who was also on the High-Dive. Carrie was wearing a bright turquoise jumper that made her stand out. "It was so much fun! Okay, promise me that the next ride we go on, you'll come too!" Carrie laughed. "Alright, alright..." Wendy moaned. "What's up with you? You scared?" Asked Carrie's boyfriend Kevin Fischer, who got off with them. He looked a lot like Jason, but with shorter hair and a blue jock jacket. "No, it's just I'd much rather take pictures!" Wendy laughed to the others' heckling comments. They talked and laughed as Wendy did exactly that, taking pictures of multiple people she went to school with. She eventually found her sister, Julie Christensen.

"No way are you taking one of your creepy pictures of me!" Julie said to the mild amusement of Perry Malinowski and Amber Regan, her two best friends. Perry was Asian with short black hair and was much smaller than her friends. She wore a purple shirt with blue sleeves. Amber had dark skin, long black hair and was only slightly smaller than Julie, which was still much taller than Perry. She had brown eyes and wore a long beige jacket. Julie looked a lot like Wendy, only slimmer and taller. "If you really want to, this will suffice." Julie said mockingly, flipping Wendy off with both hands (to Amber's enjoyment). Wendy begrudgingly took the photo and quickly left. "Sister giving you a hard time?" Asked Jason as Wendy's friends caught up to her. "Yeah, her and her stupid friends." Wendy said, snapping another photo. "C'mon, why don't we try the Devil's Flight?" Kevin asked, pointing to a scary roller-coaster.

"No way." Wendy said plainly. "But Wendy, you promised!" Carrie said, slightly tugging on her jacket. Wendy reluctantly stood in line with her friends. She looked around. She saw many of the people she took photos of; It was strange. Jason, Carrie and Kevin happily chatted away while Wendy looked at the ride. One of the torches crackled. She swore she saw the words "It's Here" amidst the flames. Finally, it was their time to get on. Carrie insisted she sat next to Jason by the front as she wanted to see the tracks, so Kevin sat next to Wendy. The ride started. Wendy screamed excitedly as Kevin complained about the gum on his seat. The roller coaster whirred. They were speeding up and down and even upside down. It was thrilling. Wendy had never had a better ti- sparks. Wendy saw sparks coming from the wheels.

It seemed everyone else noticed it too, as there was screaming, crying, yelling for help. Wendy screamed as a wheel fell off and multiple carriages derailed and the school-mates inside fell to their deaths. One boy called Lewis Romero had to cling onto Kevin's seat to stop himself from falling off. A bit of shrapnel smashed into his face and Lewis fell. It was terrifying. Suddenly, the bars holding them down lifted up! Wendy and Kevin screamed. The roller-coaster started slowing... but at the exact wrong time. It got stuck in a loop! The people fell out of their seats and clung on. There were only six left alive now! A boy called Ian McKinley fell, followed by his girlfriend Erin Ulmer, followed by two girls Wendy didn't see. Wendy and Kevin were clinging on for dear life.

"C'mon, help me nudge it!" Kevin called to her. They slowly started nudging it backwards. Suddenly, the remaining three carts started rolling backwards and Kevin and Wendy tried to sit back down. Though Wendy sat down quickly, Kevin struggled and was hit by a pole holding the coaster up. Bits of his flesh fell onto his seat. Wendy screamed, being the only one left. All of a sudden, the coaster completely derailed and Wendy fell. She screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. She was about to hit the ground, when...

"Wendy, you okay?" Jason asked. Wendy was back in line! Her friends weren't dead! "You look... frightened." Carrie said, concerned. "We have to get off!" Wendy screamed. Many people turned round. "Uh... why?" Kevin asked, really concerned. "It's going to crash! I just saw it!" Wendy screamed again. "Chill out, Wendy!" Said Frankie Cheeks, a pervy sleazebag. "NO! It's going to derail! Guys, c'mon!" She gestured to her friends. They followed, very confused. "Ugh. I better go check on her. She's like a puppy dog! You coming, Perry?" Julie said to Perry. Perry nodded and followed her out of the line. "We can find Amber later and see if she'll come with us back on the coaster." Julie said to Perry. Wendy and her friends got outside, consoling her and asking her confused questions. "So... you "saw" it, correct?" Kevin asked. Wendy nodded, obviously very frightened. "Wendy what the hell is wrong with you?" Julie asked, storming up to her, Perry tailing her. "It's not going to crash! You're just crazy!" She said aggravated as Amber joined them, curious. "I promise you, it's going to crash!" Wendy screamed back.

BANG!

They all spun their heads round. The events were just as Wendy remembered. First, a wheel came off, then, some carriages got derailed, then, Lewis clung on for dear life round the corkscrew, then, Ian and Erin dropped from the loop and finally, all of the carriages derailed. The seven of them stood in shock, watching the madness unfold. They were all too afraid to speak. Finally, Jason piped up. "You... you were right..." He stammered. Wendy nodded and started crying. Amber looked as if she'd throw up any second now. Kevin gasped and Carrie fell to the floor in shock. Perry clung onto Julie's arm and Julie didn't have the strength to retort. It was pandemonium. People were running, screaming, crying, it was chaos! Julie finally snapped and started running, followed by Perry and a sick looking Amber. Kevin seemed to think Julie had the right idea, as he hoisted up Carrie and started running, with a terrified Carrie on his shoulder. Jason tugged at Wendy's sleeve and they followed Kevin.

It was a stormy night that night. A funeral was taking place tomorrow and Wendy didn't think she had the strength to go. Julie got home later than usual. They didn't speak to each other for a while. Wendy printed off the photos she took at the theme park. They were painful to look at. Suddenly, she noticed something weird. She was looking at Carrie's photo when she noticed it. Carrie was holding two stuffed animals round her arms as if they were the bars that held you down on the coaster. A ride seemed to be speeding behind her, and looked as if it was going to derail. But no... carousels don't derail. What was Wendy thinking? It must've been a stupid coincidence. She looked at Jason's. He was doing a silly pose that looked like the devil statue. A working run of the Devil's Flight was running fine. It almost looked as if it would crash into him. No, probably another coincidence. See? Her photo didn't have any rides at all. It was just her, Jason- wait... her shirt had the McKinley high school logo on it, and it was the McKinley graduation night... and Jason's face was blurred, as if he were speeding down something... like a roller-coaster?

"Julie, I think something bigger is going on here." Wendy said, testing her theory on her younger sister. "What do you mean? Look, I know you had this weird "vision", but all that matters is that we got off. Just be glad your friends and my friends aren't dead." Julie responded bitterly. "No, look at this." Wendy responded, holding up the pictures of Jason, Carrie and herself. "What about them?" Julie asked. Wendy explained to her the coincidences between the photo's and the Devil's Flight. "What drug are you on?" Julie laughed. "Show me Kevin's!" She demanded. Wendy brought out Kevin's. She had the flash on for this one, and Kevin's face was scrunched up, as if it were... pressed against something. "You stuck now?" Julie laughed. "In my vision, Kevin died by being hit by a stray pole in the face. His face literally looks as if it has been hit." Wendy said, breathing heavier. "What about mine?" She said quickly. Wendy held up the picture, looked at it and turned it upside down. "In my vision, I can only assume you and Perry fell when we were stuck in a loop. Turning this upside down causes you to point downwards, to where you fell." Wendy responded.

Julie tried not to be convinced. She tried with all her might. "W-weirdo. How do I know what happened in the vision! You might be lying!" She stammered. "I'm just trying to see what you thought! It's a bit creepy, don't you think?" Wendy asked. Julie paused. "Kind of..." She muttered. "It feels like this was planned... I don't know why..." Wendy muttered as well. She searched up "Weird Vision" on the internet. Of course, there were news sites, creepypasta sites but then she found a blog. "Alex Browning, passenger of Flight 180..." Wendy said to herself. "Oh, I remember that, it crashed and everyone inside died, apart from these seven kids who got off before it blew up." Julie said, looking over Wendy's shoulder. "It says here he had a vision, like I did... when the seven got off the plane, they died in horrible and weird accidents in the order they would've in the premonition... oh God, JASON!" Wendy screamed.

Quick as a flash, Wendy had her phone out. She dialled Jason's number and he picked up. "JASON! Jason, I just read an article, and-" "Woah, calm down, Wendy! Judging by your panic, I think we're reading the same one!" "You are? Well, it says-" "Calm down, I know what it says. There are three of them, y'know." "Three? What do they say?" "Well, Sam Lawton's is the earliest known recording. His says that the survivors die in the order they would've in the premonition, but, if you kill someone, you gain their life-span!" "Even so, you died first in my premonition! Death is out to kill you and I don't know how!" "That's where you're wrong. Carrie says that since six other passengers took our seats, we technically killed them, so we gain their life-span! We're totally fine!" Jason explained. Wendy sighed the biggest sigh of relief she's ever had. "So are you with Carrie?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm also with Kevin. I think we all should have a little meet up at mine. Feel free to invite your sister." Jason answered. Wendy agreed and they said goodbye to each other.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked. "To Jason's. Turns out we're all fine. He wants to have a little meet up with the people who got off. If you're coming, try to see if Perry can come to. You can also invite Amber I guess." Wendy answered. Julie nodded and got out her phone. "Meet you there." Julie said, waving Wendy out. Wendy didn't really believe in death as a being at first, but with THREE accounts of premonitions, it was hard to not believe. Wendy finally got to Jason's house to find Carrie waving out the window. "Wendy! Thank God you're okay! It sounded like you would jump out of a window any second to find Jason!" Carrie laughed. It was obvious Jason had his phone on speaker. Wendy sighed and knocked on the door. Immediately Kevin opened it with great energy. "Hi Wendy!" He said, more excited than usual. "What're you so excited about?" Wendy asked, noticing his weird behaviour. "It's just that if this paranormal mumbo-jumbo is real, we accidentally avoided it! Just from like, pure luck!" He responded, bouncing on his heels. He let Wendy inside and Jason greeted her. "Hey Wendy! My brother's out, so it's just me in the house today!" He greeted. They all crowded in his room and sat down. "So, why exactly are we here?" Wendy asked. "I just want to clear up with everyone what happened, that's all." Jason smiled.

Jason started explaining the gist of what happened, the premonition and what happens next. As soon as he finished, Julie and her friends arrived, so he had to explain it again. "So, in the end, we're all perfectly safe." Jason finished. "Of course we're safe! It's not like any of this crap is real! Wendy's photos are a mere coincidence and these blogs are the most fake things ever. Our dear Kimberly Corman says that "Death can be defeated by giving new life!". It's just so cringe-worthy!" Julie laughed with her friends. "What pictures?" Carrie asked. "All of our pictures I took have some relation with the Devil's Flight except Amber's, but Amber was never meant to get on the roller-coaster." Wendy explained. "Just asking, since I didn't get on, am I the safest out of all of us?" Amber asked, concerned. "We're all safe, Amber." Kevin said. Amber didn't look convinced. "But... in a way you're the safest out of all of us." Kevin added. Amber looked a lot happier. "What do you think, Perry? You convinced?" Jason asked. The girl stayed quiet. "She's not much of a talker. If I know Perry, then she also believes that it's complete crap." Julie said bitterly. "Y'know, it's you who's full of the crap. Just be glad that I didn't have my vision later, because you wouldn't last a second." Wendy blurted out.

Julie fell silent, clearly annoyed. Carrie tried to break this silence. "What was the order we died in anyway?" She asked Wendy. "Well, the carriage you and Jason were in was derailed first but Jason died first, so Jason then you, next, we got stuck in a loop, and, judging by clothing, Julie fell first then Perry after. Sooner or later, Keving got decapitated by a stray pole and then our cart derailed, killing me. So, Jason, Carrie, Julie, Perry, Kevin, Wendy. That's the order." Wendy responded. "Wow. I get decapitated? Man, that would've stunk." Kevin laughed after hearing Wendy's retelling. "All that matters is that we're all perfectly safe now." Jason smiled at the others.

At the time, they may have been perfectly safe. They could probably juggle chainsaws and swallow swords without dying. But, being "perfectly safe" doesn't always last very long...

16 year old Peace Miller was a virtuous sort. He was an African-American boy with a tall structure and a thin body. He had short black hair that he liked to cover up with a grey baseball cap. He had long, lanky arms and a short neck. His eyes were blue and his teeth were clean. He wore a gold ring in his ear and he had a tattoo of a bird down his back. Surprisingly, he was nicer than he looked. He was liked by his friends and was pretty popular around school. Though, he wasn't as popular as his twin brother, John Miller, who had taken on the name "Gino". Gino was a refurbished version of Peace. He was better looking, taller, more popular and had a better build. Peace often stood in the shadow of Gino, but Peace learnt to live with it. The two 17 year old boys lived with their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Miller. They went to McKinley high school and had just recently taken part in their graduation night. They got to go to a theme park, which was "Pretty cool I guess." according to Peace. He was getting cotton candy with his best friend, Daniel Brown, and Dan's girlfriend, Heidi Jones.

Dan was a short boy with messy blonde hair and a long nose. His eyes were green and he had long arms, like Peace. He was white and had a long neck. At the time, he was wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, not too dissimilar to Peace's black leather jacket and blue jeans. Heidi was a pretty girl with long, curly red hair and freckles. Her nose was long like Dan's and she was a lot taller than him, which was sometimes a bit awkward. "There you are! One blue, two pink!" Dan said, handing out their respected cotton candy sticks. Peace took his and took a bite. It was brilliant, but never as good as the feeling of finally graduating. High school was a drag. "Ugh. Too sweet!" Heidi laughed after biting into her cotton candy. Peace took out a camera and snapped a photo. "Peace stop. You're gonna end up like that Wendy chic." Dan said, recoiling from the flash. Heidi smiled and did two peace signs. "I wanna record the moment! Aren't you excited about graduating?" Peace asked. The three laughed and chatted. Peace took pictures as Wendy was doing. He got one of Dan and him on a log flume, Heidi with one of her friends, Alicia Davis (Who had long brown hair, a short nose, a tall structure and long legs), winning a prize.

After a bunch of pictures, Peace put his camera back in his pocket. Nothing could stop him from being happy, nothing at all. Apart from a very sudden flying wheel coming towards his face. Peace ducked it just in time, and, just seeing this, Dan and Heidi rushed to see if he was okay. "Jesus Christ, are you okay?" Dan asked, briefly looking at the wheel which had now hit the ground and broke. "Yeah, I'm fine... What the Hell was that?" Peace said, looking around for where it had come from. "Over there!" Heidi gasped. When Peace looked up, he heard screams and people started running from the theme park. A roller-coaster name the Devil's Flight had just derailed, and it seems a wheel had shot from it, barely missing Peace. They gasped in all sorts of horrified manners as they watched the whole front row and a couple of back row carriages fall, taking the members inside with it. Heidi's friend Alicia nearly puked when the body of Frankie Cheeks landed near her. Peace heard Gino cuss loudly to all his friends and, to Peace's guilty pleasure, start screaming.

The chaos that followed was mad. Many people were intent of getting out of the park. Alicia actually DID puke trying to barge through a group of people. She apologised and Peace saw her quickly leave the park. Peace suddenly realised Heidi and Dan were missing. He saw Dan trying to clamber over a turnstile. "Dan, chill out! These things happen all the time!" Peace reassured, but Dan was NOT convinced. He eventually ditched Peace. Peace started looking for Heidi, when he spotted Gino. "Oi, Gino!" He called. "Have you seen Heidi?". Gino spun round and his face nearly made Peace laugh. It was snow white with wide eyes and an unmistakable look of terror on his face. "W-what do you want?" Gino asked, terrified. "I just asked, where's Heidi?" Peace replied, holding in laughter. "L-l-like I'd know!" Gino retorted, trying to sound cool. Peace rolled his eyes and went looking round. He eventually spotted Heidi, who looked about as calm as Peace did. "Hey Peace, have you seen Dan?" She asked. "Yeah, seen him run out screaming." Peace smiled. People really didn't get death happened more often than they thought.

VERY more often.

 **BOOM! Intense cliffhanger! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I did work really hard on it! How do you like the idea of instead of saving JUST Wendy's friends, I saved Julie and Perry too? Do you like my OCs? Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments! See ya in the next chapter! - Snake**


End file.
